The last year, but without you
by EllieSophie
Summary: Hermine stand auf einem dunklen und kalten Friedhof. Leicht fröstelte sie und ab und an liefen ihr kleine Schauer über den Rücken. Doch nach außen zeigte sie das nicht, denn sie stand neben Voldemort! Ihrem Meister und Herrn! HGxDM, BZxGW
1. ein Traum?

The last year-but without you!

Mal was neues von mir! Diesmal ne dark ff! Aber kein dark Harry, Draco oder Ron! Nein! Ne dark Hermine! Hat mich gereizt! Das Pairing ist diesmal von Anfang an klar: DracoxHermine! Ich liebe dieses Pairing! Und es wird noch ein Pairing geben: BlaisexGinny!

A/N: Ich such noch einen Betaleser oder eine Betaleserin! Wer Lust und Zeit hat, bitte bei mir melden!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Prolog

Hermine stand auf einem dunklen und kalten Friedhof. Leicht fröstelte sie und ab und an liefen ihr kleine Schauer über den Rücken. Doch nach außen zeigte sie das nicht, denn sie stand neben Voldemort! Ihrem Meister und Herrn! Ihm gegenüber durfte sie keine Schwäche zeigen. Sobald sie das dunkle Mal zierte, musste sie ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen.

Damit natürlich auch ihre Freunde und vor allem Harry Potter! Wie werden sie wohl reagieren, wenn sie es erfahren? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Doch es war kein gezwungenes. Nein! Es spiegelte Schadenfreude wieder.

Sie freute sich auf ihre Weihung und auf die Gesichter dreier Männer, Todesser, wenn diese sie sahen.

Severus Snape. Lucius und Draco Malfoy!

A pro po Snape! Auf diesen wartete heute Nacht eine ganz besondere Überraschung. Sie freute sich riesig darauf.

„Sie kommen, meine Liebe!", säuselte der dunkle Lord neben ihr.

„Bald bist du eine von uns! Endlich! Du wirst von mir lernen die dunkle Macht zu nutzen und du wirst stärker werden! Soviel stärker! Du wirst meine rechte Hand werden!", lachte er laut.

Hermine lächelte. Ja, es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen ihm zu folgen.

Dann standen auch schon seine Leute in einem Halbkreis um ihn, Hermine und Wurmschwanz.

Viele ließen ihre Kapuzen nach hinten sinken, doch einige behielten sie auf.

Töricht!

Sie wollte jedes einzelne Gesicht sehen, welches dem dunklen Lord angehörte.

Während sie die Männer und die wenigen Frauen unter ihnen musterte, blieben ihre Blicke länger an jenen drei Personen hängen, von denen sie die genaue Reaktion wissen wollte.

Sie waren göttlich!

Snapes jedoch, war die beste von ihnen!

Ungläubig starrte er sie an, blinzelte ein paar mal, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass dies ein Traum war!

Lucius und Draco waren nicht minder überrascht und deshalb ergriff dieser nun auch das Wort: „Meister, was macht dieses Schlammblut unter uns?"

Schlammblut! Wie sie dieses Wort hasste! Unbewusst zuckte sie zusammen.

Voldemort entging dies natürlich nicht.

„Wag es ja nie wieder sie Schlammblut zu nennen, Lucius! Das verlange ich auch von allen anderen hier! Sollte jemand dieses Wort ihr gegenüber noch einmal verwenden, der wird hart bestraft werden!"

„Verzeiht mir, Herr! Ich war dumm!", verneigte sich Dracos Vater vor ihnen.

„Gut, gut! Wenigstens siehst du es ein! Sie ist auch der Grund, warum ich euch heute hergerufen habe. Sie soll eine von uns werden!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und Voldemort machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Aber nicht eine ganz normale Todesserin! Nein! Sie wird an meiner Seite bleiben, in meinem Haus wohnen! Sie wird meine rechte Hand werden!"

Abermals ein Raunen und was Hermine sah, erfreute sie zutiefst.

Snape starrte sie an, als käme sie vom Mond! Nicht anders reagierten die beiden Malfoys, wobei Malfoy Jr. schon eher die Kinnlade runterklappte und sein Vater sie wieder für ihn schloss.

„Nun gut! Wir sollten anfangen! Hermine du musst in den Kreis der Todesser gehen und mir einen deiner Arme zeigen!"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen. Der Kreis der Anhänger schloss sich und Voldemort trat zu ihr.

Was nun begann, würde sie nie wieder vergessen.

Ihr wurde das dunkle Mal in den Arm gebrannt und sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut loszuschreien, doch ihr Blick blieb standhaft auf ihren Arm gerichtet.

Danach musste sie schwören, ihrem Meister treu zu bleiben, Verrat zu melden und zu bestrafen, Muggel auszulöschen und vor allem ihrem vorigen Leben Abschied nehmen.

Das alles zählte nicht mehr.

Dann war es vorbei. Voldemort ließ sie los. Wandte sich wieder an seine Gefolgsleute.

„Nun ist sie eine von uns und sollte sie jemand beleidigen, dann wird ihm Folter oder gar schlimmeres drohen!", betonte er noch einmal.

„Aber woher sollen wir wissen, dass sie nicht ein Spion vom Orden ist?"

Voldemort lachte und auch Hermine konnte sich nur mit Mühe eins verkneifen.

„Weil sie mir Informationen über Potter und den Orden gegeben hat! Ich muss sagen, dass war interessant, nicht war Severus?"

Ihr einstiger Lehrer für Zaubertränke erstarrte und wurde kalkweiß.

Voldemort lachte.

„Was hast du zu sagen, du Verräter? Hast Informationen über mich an Dumbledore weitergegeben!"

Snape schwieg.

„Soll ich ihn zum Reden bringen, Herr?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine im Kreis der Todesser sprach und somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

Voldemort lächelte.

„Nur zu, meine Liebe!"

Hermine zog den Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf Snape: „Crutio!"

Augenblicklich ging er zu Boden und schrie und wälzte sich hin und her.

Der dunkle Lord und die Todesser lachten, aber auch Hermine amüsierte sich köstlich.

Nun konnte sie ihm all die Erniedrigungen zurückzahlen!

Sie hörte erst auf, als Snape sich kaum mehr bewegte und Voldemort es befahl. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihren Umhang.

„So Severus! Ich will dich hier nie wieder sehen! Bleib bei diesem Muggelfreund Dumbledore! Solltest du noch mal hier auftauchen, wird meine Liebe dich töten! Draco?"

„Ja, Meister?", fragte dieser und trat nach vorne. Dabei warf er einen Blick auf Hermine. Diese konnte ihn aber nicht wie sonst deuten.

„Bring ihn zurück zu Dumbledore!"

„Jawohl!"

„Das Treffen ist somit für heute beendet! Erwartet meine Befehle in den nächsten Tagen!"

Damit war es wirklich zu Ende und die Todesser apparierten. Hermine war erleichtert. Sie wollte ins Bett und schlafen. Vorausgesetzt ihr Meister wollte nicht noch eine Massage von ihr oder etwas anderes.

„Müde, meine Liebe?"

„Ja, Herr!"

„Wir gehen jetzt auch nach Hause und gehen schlafen. Komm Wurmschwanz!"

Somit apparierten auch sie und landeten in einem Haus, tief in einem Wald.

Sie wünschte ihrem Meister eine gute Nacht und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Dort ließ sie sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen und dachte mit Freude an den Abend zurück.

Fast schon zärtlich strich sie über das dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm und lächelte selig.

Sie fragte sich, wie Dumbledore und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens wohl reagieren würden!

Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, glitt sie ins Land der Träume.

Zur gleichen Zeit schreckte im Ligusterweg 4 ein 17 Jähriger Junge aus dem Schlaf.

Sein Name war Harry Potter!

Hier mach ich dann erst mal Schluss! Ich möchte ja auch erst mal wissen, wie die FF bei euch ankommt und ob überhaupt Interesse besteht! Die Kapis werden dann auf alle Fälle länger sein, als der Prolog!

Bin auf eure Rückmeldungen gespannt!

Bye, EllieSophie.


	2. erste Überraschungen

The last year-but without you!

Hiho!

Melde mich zurück!

Sorry, aber ich konnte nicht eher posten!

Aber ich bin sehr glücklich, über die vielen Reaktionen, die ich für den Prolog bekommen habe!

Ich werde versuchen, eure Reviews zu beantworten, sofern ich nichts der Geschichte vorausnehme!

Sonst wäre es ja nicht mehr spannend, oder?

EvannaBlack: Freut mich, dass ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe! Aber bevor ich auf die beiden eingehe, werden wohl noch ein paar Kapis vergehen! Musst wohl leider noch etwas warten!

Crimegirl: Naja! Arschtritt ist wohl noch ziemlich harmlos ausgedrück, aber das wirst du schon noch sehen! TomxHermine wird es definitiv nicht werden! Ich bleibe bei den beiden Pairings, die ich angegeben habe! Was Voldemorts Absichten sind, sie bei sich aufzunehmen, werdet ihr schon noch erfahren!

Tod: 1. Das ist mir schon klar! Aber dies hier ist auch eine ff! Sprich, ich kann sie so verändern, wie ich will! Lediglich die Rechte an den Charaktere und Orten usw. gehören noch J.K.Rowling!

2. Das war erst der Prolog! Wenn ich also alles schon in diesem verraten würde, wäre es doch nicht mehr spannend und die Story wäre vorhersehbar! Und das will ich nun wirklich nicht! Außerdem bin ich nicht der Typ, der gleich alles am Anfang verrät und diese ff sollte auch eine längere werden!

Ich bin nicht sauer deswegen! Hoffe, du liest meine ff weiter und wenn du Fragen hast, dann stell sie einfach, ok?

P.s.: Danke für den Tipp! Hab ich sofort gemacht!

Weide: Hatte einfach mal Lust, ne DarkHermine zu schreiben! Bis jetzt gabs ja immer nur DarkHarry und DarkRon!

Verführt würde ich nicht gerade sagen, aber warum sie das getan hat, werde ich später noch erklären! Keine Sorge!

Ich mag auch Blaise! Also von daher bist du nicht Einzige, die das Pairing liebt! Wobei ich auch das Pairing BlaisexHermine liebe!

Tja die Snapische Folter ging nun mal nicht anders! Sorry!

silvermoonstone: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

Luthien: Findest du? Ich eher nicht! Ich achte nicht so auf ihren Schreibstil! Ich dachte halt nur, dass wäre ein gutes Ende für meinen Prolog und wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht kopieren! So ist halt nun mal mein Stil!

MiaSunshine: Danke! Hatte auch nicht vor, aufzuhören! Also mach dir keine Sorgen!

dramine: Dankeschön! XD Ja, dass dachte ich auch, und darum hab ich sie geschrieben!

Njo, andere Autoren sind weitaus besser als ich!

MoonyTatze: patpat Daran wirst du dich leider bei mir gewöhnen müssen! Ich mache gerne gemeine Cliffis! Aber ohne sie wäre es auch langweilig, oder?

Mealla: Sorry, aber das ist nun mal meine ff und ich habe sie so gestaltet! S. meine Antwort bei „Tod"!

Jeanniasarahismabell: Ok? Oo Hoffe, du wirst dich dann später noch dazu äußern! Würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen!

Seren: Danke! Hoffe, es ging schnell genug?''

An dieser Stelle wollte ich mich noch bei EvannaBlack für das Betalesen bedanken! Knuffel, du bist die Beste!

Dieutrixx: Was ist denn los mit dir? Alles ok? Habe noch ne Woche gewartet, bis ich poste! Melde dich doch mal, wenn du das hier liest!

Kapitel 1

Zur gleichen Zeit schreckte im Ligusterweg 4 ein 17 jähriger Junge aus dem Schlaf.

Sein Name war Harry Potter!

Dieser saß plötzlich aufrecht im Bett und tastete nach seiner Brille. Er schwitzte, sein Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich und seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, setzte er sie schnell auf und sprang förmlich aus dem Bett.

Er musste wissen, ob es nur ein Traum oder die harte Realität gewesen war. Harry holte sich Feder und Papier und überlegte, wem er am besten schreiben sollte und vor allen Dingen, wie er seine Fragen formulieren sollte.

Er seufzte. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In der Zwischenzeit war Draco von den Todessern mit Snape wegappariert. Er hatte sich den Zaubertrankmeister über die Schultern gehievt und war mit ihm in einen nahe gelegenen Wald appariert, um eine kurze Verschnaufpause einzulegen. Er wusste aber auch, dass er so schnell wie möglich zu Dumbledore musste. Einmal, damit Snape verarztet wurde und einmal, um Bericht zu erstatten. Wer weiß, was Granger in der Zeit anstellen konnte, jetzt wo sie dem Bösen angehörte!

Draco seufzte. Granger! Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen! Manchmal war das Leben die reinste Ironie! Hatte er nicht ihretwegen die dunkle Seite verlassen und war zur Hellen hinüber getreten? Was sollte das jetzt also auf einmal?

Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Fragen kamen auf und machten ihn verrückt. Er musste jetzt wirklich mit Snape zum Orden. Also apparierte er dorthin und wurde sofort von Dumbledore unruhig empfangen.

„Na endlich! Du liebe Zeit! Was ist mit Severus passiert?", fragte er und zauberte eine Trage herbei, auf die er ihn vorsichtig legen ließ. Anschließend brachte er Draco in die Küche, wo sich auch Molly und Arthur Weasley aufhielten, die erstarrten, als sie ihn erblickten. Molly Weasley wollte zu einer Frage ansetzen, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie und bat sie, Kakao zu kochen.

Draco schob er sanft zu einen der Stühle. Er war sehr dankbar dafür, da er ziemlich erschöpft war. „Also? Ich vermute, bei Severus schlimmen Zustand ist genau das Furchtbare eingetreten, was ich nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte! Was genau ist bei dem Treffen passiert?"

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und erzählte dann alles. Wie Hermine zu einer Todesserin geworden ist, warum Voldemort sie in ihren Reihen aufgenommen hatte und vor allem, wie sie Professor Snape so lange gefoltert hatte, bis dieser ohnmächtig wurde. Als er dies erzählte, fiel Mrs. Weasley die Tasse, die für ihn bestimmt war, herunter. Er konnte spüren, wie ungläubig sie war, aber es war ihm egal!

Nach dem er mit seinen Schilderungen fertig war, er hatte kein Detail ausgelassen, war es erst einmal ruhig in der gemütlichen Küche. Draco konnte fühlen, wie es in Dumbledores Gehirn arbeitete und wie die Räder sich drehten.

„Wir können hier auf alle Fälle nicht bleiben! Molly, Arthur! Weckt die anderen und packt das Nötigste zusammen! Ich werde so lange nach einem Ort suchen, der im Moment sicher für uns ist!" „Was ist mit Harry, Albus? Ist er bei seinen Verwandten vor ihr sicher?", fragte Molly ängstlich. „Ich weiß es nicht! Das Einzigste, was ich im Moment tun kann, ist, die Bannkreise zu verstärken und ihn dann in ein paar Tagen zu uns zu holen! Es wird ein großer Schock für ihn und die anderen sein, wenn sie es erfahren! Wenn er es nicht sogar schon weiß, was ich ebenfalls befürchte!"

„Aber woher soll der Junge das denn wissen?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Arthur Weasley in seiner Gegenwart gesprochen hatte. Molly stellte ihm die dampfende Tasse vor die Nase und er nahm sie dankend an.

„Harry ist mit ihm auf besondere Art und Weise verbunden! Er spürt, wenn sich Voldemort besonders freut oder wenn er wütend wird! Außerdem hatte er schon öfter Träume, die Realität waren! Also vermute ich, dass er das Treffen praktisch in seinen Träumen miterlebt hat, was ich natürlich nicht für ihn hoffe! Der Schock es so zu erfahren wäre schlimm! Sehr schlimm!"

Gerade als Molly etwas erwidern wollte, klopfte es am Küchenfenster und Dumbledore drehte sich überrascht um. Auch alle anderen sahen nun zu dem Fenster. Eine große, weiße Schleiereule, die, wie er erkannte, Potter gehören musste. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Was wollte die denn hier?

Dumbledore eilte zu Fenster, öffnete es und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Er streichelte ihr kurz über das Gefieder und als Dank zwickte sie ihm kurz in den Finger. Dann flog sie aus der Küche und Dumbledore las den Brief.

Nachdem er fertig war, runzelte er die Stirn und rollte das Pergament zusammen.

„Ist etwas mit Harry?", fragte Molly schließlich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Dumbledore seufzte. „Es ist, wie ich es erwartet habe! Harry hat von dem Treffen geträumt! Er muss so schnell wie möglich zu uns kommen! Wir bleiben erst einmal bis zum Morgengrauen hier und werden dann weiter sehen. Draco, du kannst dich erst einmal hinlegen und dich ausruhen! Vielen Dank, dass du Severus hierher gebracht hast!"

Draco winkte ab. Das war für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen! Dumbledore lächelte. Der junge Slytherin hatte sich sehr verändert! Allerdings zu seinem Besten, wie er sich eingestehen musste! Früher hätte er sicherlich damit herumgeprahlt, aber heute? Heute waren die Zeiten auch anders als früher. Das musste er zugeben!

„Nun gut! Ihr kennt jetzt eure Anweisungen und ich werde mich um Harry kümmern! Ich bin in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder da! Und falls ihr angegriffen werdet, wisst ihr auch, was ihr zu tun habt!"

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley nickten und Dumbledore verließ die Küche.

Nachdem der Direktor verschwunden war, richtete Mrs. Weasley zum ersten Mal das Wort an ihn: „Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat! Marsch ins Bett oder muss ich dir erst Beine machen?", sagte sie sanft, aber streng, jedoch nicht verachtend.

Draco hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, sagte aber lieber nichts weiter dazu. Er hatte schon öfter erlebt, wie diese Frau ausrasten konnte, wenn sie verärgert war. Nur zu gut konnte er sich an ihre Heuler erinnern, über die er immer gelacht hatte.

Schweigend verließ er die Küche und ging hoch in sein Zimmer, welches er seit den Sommerferien bewohnte. Als er sich auf sein Bett warf, spürte er, wie müde er wirklich war. Er schaffte es gerade noch sich bis auf die Boxershorts auszuziehen und unter die Bettdecke zu krabbeln. Kurz bevor er einschlief, glitten seine Gedanken noch einmal kurz zu Hermine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaum waren die Todesser verschwunden, steckte sie ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren Umhang. Sie war einerseits erleichtert, aber auch andererseits sehr glücklich. Erleichtert, dass sie die Prüfung geschafft hatte und glücklich, dass sie endlich eine von Voldemorts treuen Anhängern war! Malfoys und Snapes Gesichter waren einfach nur göttlich gewesen und sie fühlte sich gut und befreit, nachdem sie sich an ihrem alten Lehrer so gerächt hatte!

„Sehr gut, meine Liebe! Ich bin stolz auf dich!", schnarrte ihr Meister zufrieden. Hermine lächelte. „Du hast die Prüfung bestanden und den Verräter bestraft! So ist es recht! So muss es sein! Aber für heute soll es genügen! Lasst auch uns zurückkehren und schlafen. Wir werden unsere Kräfte noch brauchen. Vor allem du wirst sie brauchen, meine Liebe! Mit dir habe ich Großes vor!", lächelte er selig vor sich hin und war für sie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

„Und was habt ihr mit mir vor, Meister?", wagte sie schließlich doch noch zu fragen. „Alles zu seiner Zeit! Alles zu seiner Zeit! Für heute soll es erst einmal genügen! Auch ich bin erschöpft und brauche Ruhe!"

Also kehrten sie zurück in das alte Haus und Hermine wünschte ihrem Herrn eine gute Nacht, bevor sie sich in ihre Gemächer zurückzog.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich ein Bad ein. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so ausführlich gebadet und es genossen. Dabei kam ihr eine grandiose Idee und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch hoffen, dass der Meister ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllte. Das würde ein Spaß werden und sie freute sich schon richtig darauf.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde kletterte sie aus der Badewanne und machte sich bettfertig. Anschließend kroch sie müde ins Bett und war froh, endlich schlafen zu können.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unterdessen erreichte Dumbledore das Haus der Dursleys. Ihm war klar, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und diese Familie nicht gerade sehr erfreut sein würde, ihn zu sehen, aber es ging nicht anders. Er musste Harry an einen sicheren Ort bringen, bevor die Schule wieder losging und Hogwarts für seine Sicherheit sorgte.

Seufzend klingelte er an der Tür. Er hätte sich natürlich auch einfach Zutritt zu dem Haus verschaffen und Harry einfach mitnehmen können, aber das war nicht seine Art. Und es wäre Hausfriedensbruch gewesen! Er hätte dafür angeklagt werden können und das wollte er unter allen Umständen vermeiden! Der Orden und Hogwarts brauchten ihn jetzt! Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben!

Nachdem er einige Male geklingelt hatte, hörte er endlich jemanden im Haus die Treppe herunter kommen und dann öffnete sich mit Schwung die Haustür und ein wütender Onkel Vernon trat heraus, erstarrte aber sofort als er Dumbledore erkannte. Dieser trug schließlich Zaubererkleidung und war nicht gerade unauffällig.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Dursley! Ich bin Professor Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts!" „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er ängstlich. „Ich bin gekommen um Harry abzuholen!", lächelte er freundlich, um seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen, dass dieser keine Angst zu haben brauchte.

Vernom Dursley trat zur Seite und ließ den älteren Herrn missmutig hinein und schloss hinter diesem die Tür. Anschließend ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wohin Dumbledore ihm folgte. Petunia und Dudley standen ängstlich an der Wand gepresst in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers und warteten zitternd ab, was als nächstes geschah.

„Guten Abend Mrs. Dursley und Dudley! Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben! Ich will ihnen nichts tun! Ich bin lediglich hier, um Harry abzuholen! In welchen Zimmer befindet er sich gerade?"

„Oben! Zweite Tür rechts!", brachte der Hausherr gerade noch so heraus und stellte sich schützend vor seine Frau und seinen Sohn.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn! Also ging er nach oben in Harrys Zimmer und fand diesen auf dem Bett sitzend vor. Überrascht starrte Harry ihn an. Er hatte natürlich das Klingeln gehört, war aber aus Angst vor seinem Onkel nicht nach unten gegangen, um nach zu sehen was los war.

„Hallo Harry! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!", versuchte dieser zu lächeln, was ihm aber gründlich misslang.

„Professor Dumbledore! Was machen sie denn hier? Ich habe doch erst vor wenigen Stunden den Brief abgeschickt und nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie hierher kommen!"

Dumbledore winkte ab. „Alles zu seiner Zeit! Bitte pack jetzt deinen Koffer und die Schulsachen! Du wirst mich begleiten und an einen anderen Ort zusammen mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens gehen! Die Weasleys sind übrigens auch da!"

Vorerst verschwieg er, dass Draco Malfoy sich auch an diesem Ort befinden würde.

Harry nickte zustimmend und packte in Windeseile seinen Koffer, auch wenn ihm viele Fragen durch Kopf schwirrten. Es musste etwas passiert sein! Dessen war er sich sicher! Und es musste etwas mit seinem Traum zu tun haben! Sonst wäre Dumbledore nicht höchstpersönlich gekommen, um ihn zu holen.

Hedwig war noch nicht da, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass diese ihn ganz sicher finden würde. Also schnappte er sich ihren Käfig und seinen Besen.

Dumbledore machte seinen Koffer leichter und trug diesen für ihn.

Nachdem er sich noch schnell angezogen hatte, folgte er seinem Schulleiter nach unten, wo er die Dursley an die Wand gepresst stehen sah und winkte ihnen noch einmal fröhlich zum Abschied zu, bevor er mit Dumbledore das Haus verließ.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt, Sir?", fragte er neugierig. „Zum Grimauld Platz?" „Nein! Du gehst an anderen Ort! Einer, der momentan sicherer ist, als der Grimauld Platz! Du wirst dort auch nicht alleine sein! Ein alter Bekannter wird dort solange auf dich Acht geben!", lächelte er. „Wir anderen kommen dann am Morgen, kurz bevor die Sonne aufgeht, nach! Aber zunächst werde ich dich erst einmal an diesen Ort mit einem Portschlüssel bringen. Du weißt ja, du musst ihn nur berühren!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und berührte den Portschlüssel. Sofort begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen und alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen, bis er mit einem lauten Knall hart auf etwas schlug, das sich als ein alter Holzfußboden entpuppte.

„Hallo Harry! Lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

So und wieder ein gemeiner Cliffi! Ihr könnt ja mal raten, wer „Hallo" gesagt hat XD! Dann bis zum nächsten Kapi!

Bye, eure EllieSophie!


	3. weitere Überraschungen

**The last year - but without you!**

Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nichts, was ich zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen soll, dass ich solange nichts hab von mir hören lassen! Außer vielleicht, dass ich einige Probs mit diesem Chapter hatte und wenn meine Betaleserin das hier liest, möge sie sich doch bitte bei mir melden, weil ich schon sehr lange versuche, dich per E-Mail zu erreichen! Daher muss ich auch entschuldigen, dass dieses Kapitel nicht korrigiert wurde! Alos könnt ihr Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler behalten! Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 2 

"Hallo.", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry richtete sich mühsam auf. Sein Blick klärte sich langsam auf und jetzt erkannte er auch die Person, die vor ihm stand: Remus Lupin!

Harry lächelte matt und grüßte zurück.

"Schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihn sein ehemaliger Lehrer. Mittlerweile stand der junge Gryffindor wieder richtig und konnte wieder so sehen wie eh und je. Doch gerade, als er antworten wollte, tauchte Dumbledore hinter ihnen auf.

"Schön, schön. Hat alles gut geklappt. Hallo Remus."

"Hat es wohl. Dir auch einen guten Morgen, wie man jetzt wohl eher sagen könnte."

"Wohl war. Aber ich denke, Harry ist sicher müde und möchte schlafen gehen. Ich selbst muss zurück und alles für den Umzug vorbereiten und Fragen können später besprochen werden, Harry.", meinte Dumbledore ruhig, als Harry protestieren wollte.

"Du kannst ihm sein Zimmer zeigen. Mr Weasley wird ihm später Gesellschaft leisten."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Direktor von Hogwarts.

"Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat, Harry. Marsch ins Bett mit dir."

Harry war nun sauer. Sicherlich hatte er eine Menge Fragen, die Antworten verlangten. Murrend folgte er Lupin die Treppen hoch und den Gang entlang, bis dieser vor einer Tür stehen blieb und sie für ihn öffnete.

"Gute Nacht, Harry. Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Hier noch ein Stück Schokolade.", sagte er und holte sie aus seiner Jackentasche.

"Danke und dir auch eine gute Nacht!", antwortete Harry, nahm die Schokolade und ging in das Zimmer. Kaum, dass er über die Schwelle getreten war, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Harry sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war zwar ein kleines, aber ein recht gemütliches Zimmer. Zwei Betten, eines unter dem Fenster und eines daneben an der Wand. Gegenüber ein Schrank und ein Schreibtisch. Seufzend sah er aus dem Fenster. Noch war es dunkel; am Horizont konnte er schon erste Anzeichen eines neuen Morgens erkennen. Er ging zu seinem Koffer und zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an. Dann kletterte er in das Bett gegenüber vom Fenster. Harry starrte an die Decke und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch er musste unentwegt an Hermine denken. Wie Ron wohl reagieren würde? Er wollte es sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er gegen Hermine kämpfen müsste, verursachte bei ihm ein Gefühl im Magen, auf das er liebend gerne verzichten würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Irgendwann musste er wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, aber er hörte trotzdem, wie jemand leise ins Zimmer kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Hary richtete sich auf und griff nach seiner Brille.

"Oh! Hab ich dich geweckt, Harry?", fragte Ron bestürzt.

"Schon okay. Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut. Schätze ich. Weißt du, warum wir das Hauptquartier gewechselt haben?"

Harry schluckte. Dann hatte Dumbledore es den anderen also nicht erzählt und auch nicht Rons Eltern? Harry musste lügen. Es war zweifelhaft, dass Ron ihm glauben würde.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte er schlicht.

"Weißt du, dass Malfoy hier ist?", sagte Ron wütend.

"Ja. Ich hab ihn gesehen."

"Aber warum? Ich verstehe das nicht!"

"Ich weiß nur, dass er Snape gerettet hat."

"Malfoy? Snape gerettet!"

"Ja! Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Wir können ihn ja später fragen!"

Ron schnaubte.

"Wie kann man ihm nur vertrauen? Das regt mich voll auf!"

Harry seufzte. Ron lief aufgeregt im Zimmer hin und her.

"Ich versteh dich ja! Aber so findest du sicher keine Anworten auf deine Fragen! Lass uns lieber schlafen."

"Okay! Dann gute Nacht!"

"Nacht.", sagte Harry schläfrig und legte seine Brille beiseite. Anschließend versuchte er wieder einzuschlafen. Er hörte noch, wie Ron sich umzog und dann hinlegte. Kurz darauf hörte er sein wohlbekanntes Schnarchen. Auch er schlief irgendwann ein, aber erst, als es schon hell war und die Vögel zwitscherten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gegen Mittag wurden sie von Ginny geweckt. Sie sollten Essen kommen und was viel wichtiger war: Dumbledore hatte den Orden zusammen gerufen, um zu erklären, warum dieser Umzug so nötig war und was Malfoy im Hauptquartier zu suchen hatte. Schnell sprangen die beiden aus dem Bett und zogen sich an. Keine zehn Minuten später fanden sie sich unten ein. Malfoy und der Orden saßen bereits in der Küche versammelt.

Snape war nicht unter ihnen, wie der Slytherin feststellte. Zu seiner Genugtuung musterten die Mitglieder ihn misstrauisch. Aber Malfoy ließ es über sich ergehen und sagte nichts dazu. Dumbledore erhob sich.

"Setzt euch. Dann können wir ja anfangen." Harry und Ron taten wie ihnen geheißen und nahmen zwischen Ginny und Mr Weasley platz. Mrs Weasley lief geschäftigt hin und her und brachte Harry und Ron ihr Essen. Harry stocherte in seinem Teller herum und hörte Dumbledore zu.

"Dieser schnelle Umzug musste leider sein und wie ihr seht, sitzt nicht Severus unter uns, sondern Draco Malfoy." Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf diesen, der abseits in einer Ecke saß.

"Deshalb wäre es wohl auch besser, wenn er erzählen würde, was passiert ist. Schließlich war er bei dem Geschehen dabei. Nun, du hast das Wort, Draco."

Dumbledore setzte sich. Draco stand nicht auf, öffnete jedoch seine Augen und fing noch einmal an, das Erlebte zu schildern. Als er fertig war, schnaubte Ron neben ihm.

"Du weißt genau wie ich, dass Hermine niemals, ich wiederhole, NIEMALS eine Todesserin ist! Hast du irgendwelche Beweise!"

"Der Beweis sitzt direkt neben dir, Weasley! Potter hat alles mitangesehen.", sprach Malfoy ruhig, obwohl er innerlich aufgewühlt und wütend war. Unter den Versammelten ging ein Raunen umher. Ron drehte sich verwirrt zu Harry um und alle Augen richteten sich nun auf ihn.

"Ist das wahr, Harry?", fragte Ron außer sich.

"Ja. Malfoy sagt die Wahrheit. Hermine hat die Seite gewechselt und ist nun eine von Voldemorts Lakaien und zugleich praktisch seine rechte Hand."

"Aber warum ist Malfoy hier? Gehört er etwa zum Orden?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Ginny sprach, seit sie in die Küche gekommen war.

"Draco ist seit den Sommerferien Mitglied des Ordens. Er möchte genauso Voldemort bekämpfen wie ihr alle hier und ich glaube ihm. Er hat eine zweite Chance verdient.", beantwortete Dumbledore Ginnys Frage gelassen. Danach machte sich Schweigen in der Küche breit. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Ron. Dieser starrte auf seine Hände, sein Blick merkwürdig leer. Harry verstand ihn nur allzu gut. Auch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben und hoffte inständig, aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen.

"Humbug! Ich glaub ihm kein Wort! Hermine, eine Todesserin! Malfoy, Mitglied des Ordens? Das ich nicht lache! Ich wette, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit verrät er uns!"

"Beruhige dich, Ron!", versuchte Mr Weasley seinen Sohn zur Raison zu bringen.

"Ich mich beruhigen! Ihr könnt mich alle mal!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Ron tobsüchtig aus der Küche, knallte erst mit dieser und etwas später, wie es schien, mit seiner Zimmertür. Dumbledore erhob wieder das Wort:

"Ich kann ihn sehr gut verstehen. Erscheint uns allen doch dieses Ereignis eher einem Alptraum als der Wirklichkeit. Euch möchte ich bitten, dass ihr euch um ihn kümmert, ihn ablenkt. Ihm helft, es zu verarbeiten. Das wird auch euch eine große Hilfe sein. Und ich möchte euch Bitten, Harry und Draco, dass ihr Frieden schließt. Ihr steht beide jetzt auf derselben Seite. bitte gebt euch die Hand."

Harry starrte Malfoy an und dieser starrte zurück. Sollte das sein Ernst sein? Gryffindor und Slytherin, Frieden schließen? Widerwillig standen beide auf und gingen aufeinander zu. Der Händedruck dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, doch schien dies Dumbledore zu genügen. Dieser lächelte die beiden an und sie setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze.

"Da wir das geklärt haben, möchte ich euch alle nur noch sagen, weiterhin Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und Hermine Granger nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe und ich weiß nicht, wie viel mächtiger sie unter Voldemort noch werden kann. Aber wie man an Severus' Beispiel sehen kann, ist sie durchaus in der Lage, die verbotenen Flüche einzusetzen, womit ich auch den Avada Kedavra meine. Und nun entlasse ich euch wieder. Ihr habt viel zu tun und wir, Molly und Arthur, werden dieses Haus erst einmal bewohnbar machen und die Bänne einrichten. Nun gut. Seit wachsam und bleibt stets auf der Hut."

Nach diesen abschließenden Worten begann das allgemeine Stühle rücken. Harry blieb mit den Weasleys sitzen. Ebenso Malfoy, wie er missmutig feststellen musste. Als die Küche wieder einigermaßen leer war, meinte Mr Weasley entschuldigend:

"Ich muss leider zurück ins Ministerium! Tut mir leid, Albus!"

"Kein Problem, Arthur. Dann bis heute Abend."

Somit verabschiedeten sie sich von ihm und er verließ ebenfalls das Haus.

"Gut. Ich werde mich um die Zaubersprüche kümmern und ihr ums Aufräumen und Sauber machen. Versucht, Ron zu überreden. Dann habt ihr eine Hilfe mehr und er kann sich ablenken."

Harry nickte. Er würde es zumindest versuchen. Versprechen konnte er nichts. Dass Ginny ihm unter die Arme greifen wollte, erleichterte die Sache nur etwas. Beide schwiegen sie jedoch auf dem Weg zu Rons und seinem Zimmer. Und zurück blieben Mrs Weasley und Draco Malfoy. Als sie an ihrem Zimmer ankamen, öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Tür. Ron lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Man sah aber, dass er auf keinen wirklichen Punkt fixiert war. Harry sah kurz zu Ginny. Diese zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatte genauso viel Schmerz in den Augen wie Ron. Auch ihr viel es schwer zu glauben, eine beste Freundin verloren zu haben. Beide traten sie nun ganz ein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Der rothaarige Junge rührte sich nicht.

"Ron?", fragte Harry umsichtig. Doch wieder keine Reakiton.

"Mum braucht Hilfe beim Putzen."

"Keine Lust."

"Bitte. wir sind nur vier Leute und könnten deine Hilfe gebrauchen.", versuchte Harry es erneut.

"Ich sagte doch, dass ich keinen Bock habe! Und jetzt RAUS HIER!"

Den letzten Teil schrie Ron förmlich. Harry und Ginny verließen fluchtartig den Raum.

"Na, das kann ja noch heiter werden. Mum wird ihre helle Freude mit ihm haben.", murmelte sie leise. Harry nickte nur. Ihm gefiel der Zustand seines besten Freundes überhaupt nicht, konnte sich aber in ihn hineinversetzen. Er würde jetzt auch lieber auf seinem Bett liegen und darüber nachdenken, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Aber er konnte die Weasleys auch nicht im Stich lassen. Weder beim Putzen noch mit Malfoy. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass dieser einen Fluch auf die beiden hetzte. Er würde sich das sicher nie verzeihen können.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, sah Mrs Weasley sie hoffnungsvoll an, doch als sie Ron nicht bei ihnen entdeckte, verschwand diese Erscheinung wieder und sie seufzte.

"Na gut. Müssen wir halt ohne ihn das Haus auf Vordermann bringen und sehen, wie wir vorankommen. Scheint ihn doch sehr mitgenommen zu haben."

Mit ihrem Zauberstab machte sie einen Schlenker und vier Eimer mit Wasser und alles, was man zum Putzen brauchte, erschien.

"Wir fangen am besten hier in der Küche an. Das machen Draco und ich. Harry und Ginny, ihr beide geht ins Wohnzimmer nebenan."

Harry war überrascht. Mrs Weasley schien Malfoy Vertrauen zu schenken, sonst würde sie nicht mit ihm alleine bleiben wollen.

"Ist gut.", sagte Ginny gehorsam und nahm ihren Eimer und Zubehör. Harry tat es ihr gleich und folgte ihr, blickte jedoch noch einmal über seine Schulter, wo er mit einem Grinsen sehen konnte, wie Mrs Weasley versuchte, Malfoy zu zeigen, wie man einen Putzlappen benutzte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entschädigend dafür, was er in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Während Harry, Ginny, Draco und Mrs Weasley mit Putzen beschäftigt waren, war Hermine gegen Mittag aufgestanden, hatte sich fertig gemacht und etwas gegessen. Sie hatte ungewöhnlich lange geschlafen, für ihre Verhältnisse, war jetzt jedoch ausgeruht. Nach dem Essen ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Voldemort aufhielt. Dieser erblickte sie auch sofort.

"Ah! Meine Liebe! Bist du endlich aufgestanden? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, Meister!"

"Das freut mich. Nun denn, dann können wir mit deinem Unterricht anfangen."

"Unterricht?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Ja, Unterricht. Du wirst mehr über die Dunklen Künste lernen und wir werden tiefer in Zaubertränke eingehen, als du zu träumen gewagt hättest! Allerdings wirst du noch einen Partner haben, dem ich voll und ganz vertraue."

"Wen?"

"Draco Malfoy.", kam es heimtückisch von seinen Lippen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Da ich in den Chapters wohl nicht mehr auf Kommis antworten kann, werde ich es bei wichtigen Fragen per Mail tun! Hoffe, ich habe noch nicht alle Leser vertrieben? Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat und das nächste Kapitel wird auch nicht solange auf sich warten lassen!

Bye, EllieSophie.


	4. Unterricht

The last year-but without you!

Hi erst einmal an alle und sorry, dass ich schon wieder so lange nichts von mir hören lassen hab! Ich bin untröstlich!

A/N: Vielen Dank an meinen Betaleser! Du hast mir einige gute Tipps gegeben!

Kapitel 3

"Draco Malfoy? Warum gerade der?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
"Ich habe meine Gründe. Außerdem ist er ein sehr fähiger Todesser und seine Fähigkeiten müssen ausgebildet werden. Und ihr beide werdet eure alte Feindschaft begraben. Schließlich steht ihr jetzt auf derselben Seite"  
"Ja, Meister!", antwortete sie folgsam, war aber innerlich ziemlich sauer und hätte am liebsten heftig widersprochen.  
"Dann ist ja gut. Morgen werdet ihr die erste gemeinsame Stunde haben und ich werde euch näher in die Dunklen Künste einführen. Ruh dich heute noch etwas aus. Hast du einen Wunsch? Ein Buch? Einen Diener? Sag, was du willst, und du bekommst es"  
"Ich habe tatsächlich einen Wunsch! Könnte ich Draco Malfoy als Diener haben? Und darf ich mit ihm machen, was ich will"  
"Draco? Warum gerade ihn"  
"Nun, ich habe meine Gründe"  
"Nun gut. Dein Wunsch soll dir erfüllt werden! Mit einer Ausnahme: Du darfst ihn nicht töten"  
"Das hatte ich auch nicht vor"  
"Gut, gut. Müssen wir sehen, wie wir das machen. Würdest du dich notfalls fürs erste auf nachts begnügen? Er befindet sich zur Zeit im Hauptquartier des Ordens und in Hogwarts müssen wir dann sowieso sehen, wann er herkommen kann"  
"Das ist auch gut. Er muss aber wenigstens einmal täglich kommen." Voldemort nickte.  
"Ich werde morgen vor dem Unterricht mit ihm reden. Du kannst jetzt gehen! Dein Zimmer dürfte aufgeräumt worden sein"  
"Danke, mein Meister, dass ihr meiner Bitte nachgeht"  
"Nichts zu danken."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Hermine ging wieder nach oben auf ihr Zimmer. Sie freute sich schon auf seine Reaktion. In ihrem Zimmer machte sie es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich und aß etwas Obst, was man ihr auf einem großen runden Tablett ans Bett gestellt hatte. Für den Rest des Tages verkroch sie sich hinter einem Buch und hoffte immer noch, von ihrem Meister gerufen zu werden, was aber nicht geschah.

Währenddessen wurde im Fuchsbau eifrig geputzt und am Abend waren die vier so fertig, dass sie sich wunderten, wie Mrs Weasley noch für sie kochen konnte. Sie hatten versucht, Ron zum Essen runterzuholen, waren aber kläglich gescheitert. Nicht einmal Fred und George hatten es geschafft. Hungrig schaufelte Harry alles in sich hinein, was Mrs Weasley ihm vorsetzte, sah aber mit Genugtuung, dass es Ginny und Malfoy nicht anders erging und ausgerechnet Malfoy mindestens fünf Teller leerte. Entweder verhungerte er zu Hause oder Mrs Weasley kochte doch besser als die Hauselfen seiner Familie, denn er bezweifelte, dass Narcissa freiwillig den Kochlöffel schwingen würde. Er musste bei einer kochenden, feixenden Mrs Malfoy unweigerlich grinsen, wobei er sich einige verwirrte Blicke einfing.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie schweigend in ihre Zimmer und wünschten sich lediglich nur noch eine gute Nacht. Harry kippte todmüde ins Bett. Eigentlich wollte er noch einmal mit Ron reden, aber diesmal schien er zu schlafen oder zumindest so zu tun. Nichtsdestotrotz schlief er schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war es recht still in der Küche und es wurde nur das Nötigste gesagt. Ron war wieder nicht zum Frühstück gekommen und Mrs Weasley brachte es ihm auf einem Tablett nach oben. Nachdem sie wiederkam, schrie Malfoy leise auf und hielt sich schmerzverzerrt den linken unteren Arm. Er schob seinen Pullover hoch und sie alle konnten das leuchtende Dunkle Mal sehen. Draco wurde, aus welchem Grund auch immer, zu Voldemort gerufen. Hastig stand er auf und verschwand aus der Küche, um zunächst Flohpulver zu benutzen und dann zu apparieren. Sie hatten sich kurz angesehen, aber nichts dazu gesagt. Harry ärgerte sich jedoch, dass sie jetzt nur noch zu dritt waren, da es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Ron sich blicken lassen würde, um zu helfen, wenn er sogar das Frühstück verschmähte.  
Seufzend ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und machte mit seiner Arbeit weiter.

Draco war inzwischen bei seinem Meister angekommen.  
"Gut, dass du so schnell gekommen bist, Draco." Dieser nickte.  
"Was kann ich für euch tun"  
"Du wirst ab heute mit Hermine zusammen Unterricht bei mir haben"  
"Mit Granger? Muss das sein"  
"Ja! Das muss! Und nenn sie nicht Granger! Ab heute Hermine, verstanden"  
"Ja, Meister!", sagte Draco anscheinend zähneknirschend.  
"Und noch etwas! Ab heute wirst du auch ihr persönlicher Diener sein! Sie darf alles mit dir machen außer dich töten. Und ich will keine Beschwerden hören. Von beiden Seiten nicht!"

Draco war erstarrt. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. War das nun gut oder schlecht? Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, trat Hermine ein. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, welches nicht mal den Anschein von Gefühl besaß. "Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Gut geschlafen"  
"Ja, Herr"  
"Schön, schön! Dann können wir ja anfangen."

Voldemort machte eine Handbewegung und schaffte so Platz im Raum.  
"Ihr stellt euch gegenüber." Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen.  
"Und nun gebt euch die Hand! Von nun an werdet ihr als Team in meinem Unterricht arbeiten"  
Zögernd reichten sie sich die Hand. Dracos Hand war kalt, Hermines ungewöhnlich heiß und zart, wie er feststellte. Lange hielt der Augenblick jedoch nicht an und sie ließen schnell wieder los.  
"Sehr gut! Dann können wir anfangen."

Voldemort begann erst mit einfachem Zauber, um sie zu testen, steigerte aber langsam die Schwierigkeitsstufe bis hin zu Zaubersprüchen, die man sich nur gedanklich vorstellte und nicht laut aussprach.  
Mittags machten sie eine Pause und nahmen zu dritt die Mahlzeit ein. Voldemort nutzte die Zeit, um ihnen über die aktuellen Geschehnisse zu berichten und ihnen seine Beweggründe zu erläutern. Außerdem fragte er sie nach ihren Meinungen und interessanterweise, wie sie vorgegangen wären.  
Nach dem Essen machten sie mit Zaubertränke weiter. Zu diesem Zweck waren zwei Kessel und zwei Tische mit den Zutaten und Büchern erschienen. Auch diesmal testete er ihr vorhandenes Wissen und nannte ihnen lediglich den Namen des Trankes: Veritaserum!  
Diesen sollten sie nun selbst zusammen brauen und wenn nötig, ungesagten Zauber einsetzen. Dieser Trank nahm die nächsten Stunden ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Voldemort beobachtete sie lediglich von vorne und war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Gegen vier Uhr entließ er sie schließlich. Draco musste wieder zurück und würde abends wiederkommen, um Hermine zu dienen. Nachdem er verschwunden war, wandte er sich Hermine zu.

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir, meine Liebe. Genau wie Draco dich immer beschrieben hat. Ich hoffe sehr, dass bleibt so"  
"Natürlich, Meister! Ich werde mich anstrengen!" Voldemort nickte zuversichtlich.  
"Dann geh nach oben. Bis Draco wiederkommt, wird eine Zeit vergehen. Bis dahin kannst du dich ausruhen. Sobald er bei dir ist, wird niemand euch stören."

„Ich danke euch, Meister.", verbeugte sie sich und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Was würde sie nicht mit ihm alles anstellen können? Sich rächen, für all die Beleidigungen, die sie Jahre lang erdulden musste? Jetzt würde ihre Zeit kommen und er würde sich wünschen, ihr das nie angetan zu haben, geschweige denn sich zu wünschen, zu leben!

Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Draco endlich zu ihr kam. Unruhig lief sie im Zimmer hin und her und war ungeduldig vor Aufregung. Eine neue Seite, die sie an sich entdeckte. Wurde sie immer mehr die wahre Hermine? Die, die sie all die Jahre versteckt hatte? Hatte sie nur eine Maske getragen und wenn ja, warum?

Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Seufzend wollte sie sich gerade auf ihr Bett legen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ihre Augen blitzten freudestrahlend auf. Sie spürte, dass er vor der Tür stand, fragte aber lieber noch mal nach.

„Wer ist da?" „Draco.", antwortete er ruhig. Hermine setzte sich hastig auf einen gemütlichen Stuhl, an einem kleinen Tischchen stand, an dem sie ihren Nachmittagstee zu sich nahm. „Komm herein.", befahl auch sie ruhig. Draco drückte die Klinke herunter, trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verneigte sich vor ihr.

Er musste einfach höflich zu ihr sein. Nicht nur, weil er sie liebte, sondern weil er nicht wusste, was sie alles mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er nicht gehorchte. Hermine nickte ihm zu und lächelte kalt. Draco schluckte. ‚Sie ist so kalt... Was mag nur geschehen sein, dass sie sich so verändert hat?', fragte er sich und laut zu ihr: „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Na na. Du hast dich etwas im Ton vergriffen! Meinst du nicht auch?" „Verzeiht mir! Was kann ich für Euch tun, MyLady?" Hermine lächelte herablassend. So gefiel es ihr wirklich. „Nun, es gibt da einige Dinge, die du für mich tun könntest...

Was für Draco dann folgte, war der Horror pur. Er musste wie Hauselfen Schuhe putzen, Kleidung zum waschen bringen, Staub wischen, aufräumen und und und.

Es war 4 Uhr oder 5 Uhr morgens, als sie ihn schließlich entließ und er müde wieder im Haus des Ordens ankam. Dumbeldore hatte anscheinend auf ihn gewartet. Lächelnd saß er auf der Wohnzimmercouch. „Da bist du ja. Nun, wenn es nicht dringend ist, kannst du mir heute mittag erzählen. Wie wäre es?"

„Es ist nicht so wichtig, Sir. Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen gehen!" ‚Sie hat mich ganz schön schuften lassen! Soll das jetzt immer so gehen? Soll ich als ihr persönlicher Haussklave verrecken?', dachte er bitter, zeigte es aber nach außen hin nicht.

Dumbeldore nickte verständnisvoll. „Natürlich. Geh und ruh dich aus. Ich werde Molly sagen, dass sie dich ausschlafen lassen soll." Damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet und der blonde Slytherin stieg völlig erschöpft die Treppe hoch.

Er schaffte es gerade noch sich auszuziehen und sich ins Bett zu schleppen. Kaum, dass er lag, schlief er auch sofort ein, nicht mehr fähig darüber nachzudenken, was ihm alles heute passiert war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Im Riddle Manor hatte sich auch alles zum Schlafen hingelegt. Hermine war mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen. Das war erst der Anfang ihres Racheplans. Sie kannte noch zwei weitere Personen, an die sie sich rächen wollte, denn die Erniedrigungen, die sie Snape hatte zukommen lassen, reichten ihr noch nicht und Lucius, Dracos Vater, der würde eine ganz besondere Abreibung verpassen und aufhören, alle Muggelgeborenen in einen Topf zu werfen. Über diesen Gedanken war auch sie endlich eingeschlafen und träumte schon von den Racheplänen, die sie bald ausüben wollte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Draco am Mittag hinunter in die Küche kam, war nur Mrs Weasley da, die anscheinend schon das Mittagessen kochte. Alle anderen waren entweder arbeiten oder vermutlich am Putzen. Gerade als er darüber nachdachte, drehte sich Molly zu ihm um.

„Guten Morgen, mein Lieber. Gut geschlafen?", lächelte sie sanft, fast als wäre er eines ihrer vielen Kinder. Freundlich nickte er und antwortete wohlerzogen: „Sehr gut, Mrs Weasley! Danke der Nachfrage!" „Das freut mich zu hören. Du hast doch sicher Hunger, nicht wahr?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schob sie ihn zum Küchentisch und stellte ihm einen Teller mit Toasts hin und Belag. „Dann guten Appetit, mein Junge." Und schon wuselte sie aus der Küche um irgendwo anders im Haus herumzuwerkeln.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich richtig hin und begann zu essen. Erst jetzt merkte er wirklich, dass er einen ungeheuren Muskelkater hatte. Kein Wunder, denn soviel wie gestern hatte er noch nie arbeiten müssen. Wann er hatte er auch je Schuhe putzen und Staub wischen müssen?

Das hatten immer die Hauselfen erledigt und für ihn war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen. In Zukunft würde er ich ihnen gegenüber besser benehmen, sie hatten seinen ganzen Respekt verdient. Das wollte er sich für die Zukunft vornehmen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Auch Hermine war zur gleichen Zeit wie Draco aufgestanden, hatte ihre morgendlich Prozedur hinter sich gebracht, ihr Frühstück oder besser gesagt ihr Mittagessen sollte sie mit dem Meister einnehmen. Sie fragte sich, ob Draco auch dabei sein würde, oder ihr die Ehre zu Teil kommen würde, alleine mit ihm zu speisen.

Als sie das Esszimmer betrat und sie sah, dass nur für zwei Personen gedeckt war, war sie erleichtert und stolz zugleich. „Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Setz dich doch bitte. Wir können gleich mit dem Essen beginnen.", schnarrte er freundlich. Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Kurz darauf brachte Wurmschwanz ihnen ihr Essen.

„Nun, wir haben einiges zu besprechen, meine Liebe. Ich habe einige Aufgaben für dich, die von großer Bedeutung sind und die herausfinden sollen, ob du es würdig bist, die Todesser anzuführen."

„Ich soll die Todesser anführen?", Hermine verbarg ganz und gar nicht, wie sehr sie überrascht war.  
„Das sollst du. Wir werden dies allerdings zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt besprechen. Kommen wir nun zu etwas Wichtigerem..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Also ehrlich gesagt, im Moment bin ich noch nicht so zufrieden mit dem, was ich hier produziere... Aber im nächsten Kapi wird es wahrscheinlich einen Zeitsprung geben und ab dann wird die Story hoffentlich besser verlaufen! Drückt mir die Daumen und wer Ideen zu dieser Fanfic hat, immer her damit! Vielleicht verwende ich sie sogar!

Lg, EllieSophie. 


End file.
